


bundle of love

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ethan is back, Happy Ending, M/M, Part 2, lance gets Ethan back, shance, starts our kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: part 2 to ‘bundle of joy’you’re welcome.





	bundle of love

Six months.

That’s how long it had been since Ethan had been taken away, and since Lance had last seen his son. Six miserable, miserable months.

His family had been devastated. The first thing he had done, after he had uprooted himself from the sidewalk, was shakily make his way inside and call his mom. It was hard to understand him through his crying, but Mama McClain soon got the gist of it. Pretty soon the entire family knew, and Lance had never cried so much on the phone.

But he couldn’t stay like that forever.

He had to hang up, and get his life together. He needed a new job to pay rent. He had to get Ethan back. Absolutely had to. Lance was not going to live the rest of his life without him.

But even with his newfound determination, he still couldn’t find a job right away. It wasn’t until after he had asked one of his friends, Takashi Shirogane, for help. Shiro had been friends with him when Ethan was born. And during that time, Shiro, a natural born businessman and leader, had done some creating, and pretty soon, he had an awesome little enterprise up and running.

In those five years and six months, Shiro had somehow skyrocketed and had gotten very, very rich. As Pidge would say, he was stupid rich.

Lance, with his ripped jeans and sloppily tucked in shirt, had nervously made his way into the building, up into Shiro’s office, and asked for a job. “You want… what?” Shiro asked, though it wasn’t unkind.

Lance took a deep breath. “A job. Please. I-I know that I look awful right now, but I can clean up and dress appropriately for this job, and I do have experience with the whole secretarial type of a job. I’d be eternally in your debt if you could do this for me, even if it is a short term job.”

“But I thought you already had three jobs?”

“It’s only two now, one of them laid me off. But, Shiro, I really need this. I need the money so I can get Ethan back.”

“Back? What do you mean, back?”

“CPS took him away because they said I didn’t have enough money to properly take care of him,” Lance said, looking away for a moment. “But… I-I don’t know, I just figured that if I got a well paying job and got enough money, I could try to go to court and get him back.”

“Oh, Lance…” Shiro said, reaching across the desk to take one of Lance’s hands in his. “Of course you can have a job.”

Lance dared to look up at him. “Do… do you mean that?”

“Of course. I know how much you love Ethan, and I’ve always been really fond of him too. I’ll have Allura, my secretary, set you up outside. Don’t worry, Lance. I’m sure you’ll get Ethan back in no time.”

Lance might have teared up a little, but he smiled and nodded, leaving the room to go talk to Allura.

Maybe he could do this after all.

———————————-

Eight months into his new job, and Lance had started a very tentative relationship with his new boss. He had mostly seen Shiro with their other friends, or at Lance’s other two jobs.

“You know,” Shiro said, as he sat in one of the many booths at the diner where Lance worked. You could drop these other two jobs and just work for me. We pay you well enough.”

“I know,” Lance hummed, taking a sip of his coffee. “But I don’t mind the work.” It was his lunch break, and it was Saturday morning. Shiro had decided to come visit. “Besides, it gives me something to do.”

“Well, I guess you always were a busy bee, huh?”

Lance laughed softly, one of the first times he had in months. “I guess so,” he agreed. He smiled slightly at Shiro, and Shiro smiled right back at him.

They had gone on a few dates before (read several), and they were amazing. Lance was actually starting to feel… happy. He hadn’t thought that that was possible anymore.

“But,” Shiro said. “I’m just saying. I can tell that these other jobs are making you kind of stressed.”

“Oh, it’s not necessarily all the jobs,” he said. “I just have a lot of bills to pay and things to do, you know?”

“I know.”

“Yeah…” Lance sighed softly and checked the time. “Well.. my lunch break is almost over. I should get back to work..” He stood and dusted off his apron.

Shiro just smiled at him like he hung the moon. “I’ll be here waiting for you when your shift is over.”

Lance smiled as well, and gently kissed his cheek. “Okay.”

—————————-

About three months into their relationship, Shiro finally asked Lance to move in with him. Lance had agreed. It lifted a great deal of stress on him, now that he didn’t have to worry about all the bills and stresses of that. It gave him more time to work and focus on his relationship with Shiro, and also with getting Ethan back.

But of course, before he could be moved in, all of his stuff had to be moved out of the old apartment. Shiro came over to help with it one weekend, and things were moving along smoothly. They managed to pack up most of the place fairly quickly, but they ran into one small hiccup when cleaning out Ethan’s old room.

Mainly being that Lance had found some dinosaur toy and was currently panicking while trying to find his jacket.

“Lance, what-?”

He waved the toy around. “I have to get this to Ethan.”

“What? Why?”

“Because this is Betty, and he can’t live without Betty.”

“..... Excuse me?”

Lance huffed and handed Shiro the triceratops. “This is Betty. She’s Ethan’s favorite dinosaur. He never goes anywhere without her, and I guess in the flurry of him having to leave, he forgot her.”

“Oh, I see.”

“He barely sleeps without her there. Because, of course, she helps keep the monsters under the bed away.”

“Of course. She sounds like a pretty important friend.”

“She is. Which is why I need to give her back to him right away. And before you say anything, I do know where he’s staying, his foster family gave me their address to deliver his old clothes and stuff.”

“Oh,” Shiro said. He blinked a little and Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Honestly, Shiro didn’t mind. And also, he was excited to see the kid again.

———————————

Ten minutes later, Shiro pulled up to the front of a small, comfortably middle class house. “This it?” Shiro asked.

Lance, who had been practically vibrating in his seat from excitement the entire trip, just nodded. “Yes! Let’s go!” He jumped out of the car, and Shiro hurriedly followed him. Lance practically dragged Shiro up the front steps and knocked on the door.

The woman who opened the door sighed deeply. “Hello, Lance,” she said.

“Hi, Hannah. I need to see Ethan.”

“What for?”

“I found Betty. I need to return her.”

She sighed again. “Fine. Come on in.” She opened the door a little wider. “Ethan,” she called up the stairs. “You have a visitor.”

A minute or so later, there was the familiar sound of tiny footsteps on the stairs, and Ethan grinned as he saw Lance. “Hi, daddy!!!”

“Hey, buddy,” Lance said, kneeling down to give him a big hug. Ethan ran into his arms and he forced his tears back, because he didn’t want to cry just yet. This was a happy moment, right? “I missed you…”

“I missed you too, daddy. Are you taking me home now?”

“Not yet, but I’m working really hard on it. Hey, guess what? I brought something for you.”

“Oooh, what is it??” Lance held out Betty, and Ethan gasped. “You found her!”

Lance smiled. “I did. She was hiding behind some boxes.”

“That’s sneaky.” He took the dino from him and cuddled her close.

“It was pretty sneaky of her, yeah. But it’s okay, because she’s with you now.”

“Thank you, daddy!!”

“You’re welcome, hon.”

Ethan finally peered around Lance and noticed Shiro. “Who’s that, daddy?”

Lance smiled a little and picked Ethan up. “You remember Shiro, right? He used to bring you the fun crayons and stuff.”

“Ohhhhh. Hi, Mr. Shiro!”

“Hi, Ethan,” Shiro said, with a small smile. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Why are you here with daddy?”

“I wanted to see you,” he hummed. “And your daddy asked me to come with him.”

“Oh…” Ethan rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, looking like the worlds biggest cutie (which, he was. Most definitely.) He looked at Shiro. “Thank you for coming to see me..”

“Of course, bud,” Shiro said, giving him a little high five. “I’m happy to do it.”

“You’re gonna come next time, right?”

“Well, if your daddy asks me to, then I absolutely will.”

Ethan smiled brightly. “Okay!” He turned to Lance. “Daddy, can Mr. Shiro come next time?”

Lance smiled softly and gently kissed his son’s forehead. “Of course, Eth. Of course.” Lance and Shiro shared a small smile. “Well… I guess I’ll let you get back to playing. You’re behaving for Miss Hannah, right?”

Ethan nodded. “Yes, daddy. She’s really nice, but she doesn’t make Mac n cheese as good as you do.”

“Good, good.” He sighed softly. “You been doing all your homework?” Again, Ethan nodded. “Good. Hey, buddy, you know I’m gonna be back for you soon, right?”

“I know it, daddy. Me an’ Betty are gonna be waiting right here for you.”

Lance smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Good, that’s my boy.”

Ethan kissed Lance on the nose (even though Lance had to bend down so he could reach) and waved goodbye to Shiro, and the two of them left. As Shiro drove them back to Lance’s place to finish packing, he decided then and there that he was going to help Lance get Ethan back, no matter what.

— two years later —

“Shiro, Ethan, come on downstairs, dinner’s ready!” It took a few minutes, but Lance soon heard the pattering of feet on the stairs. It brought a smile to his face. Ethan raced downstairs and into the kitchen, hiding behind Lance’s legs.

“Daddy, Papa’s tickling me again!”

“Oh no,” Lance said, with a small smile. “You don’t like being tickled, huh?”

“No!” Ethan was seven now, but honestly, he still acted older than Shiro did sometimes. But that was what made it special. He squirmed slightly as he was lifted up and placed on the table.

“I got you,” Shiro said, chasing Ethan to pout a little.

“You cheated, though…”

“I did not cheat.” Shiro sounded affronted, but it was obvious that he was joking.

“We can discuss this later, after dinner,” Lance gently cut in, setting a bowl down on the table. “I don’t want the food to get cold. Ethan, go wash your hands, okay?”

Ethan nodded and slid off the table to run to the bathroom. Lance smiled softly as Shiro pulled him close. “Hey. I love you,” Shiro said.

Lance leaned up a little and gently kissed him, because he could. “I love you too,” he said.

And finally, for once in his life, everything felt right.


End file.
